The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium, which can estimate the distribution of passengers on a train.
Particularly in an inner city area, there is a tendency that the concentration of people getting on a train is high during commuting time to work or school. Accordingly, the crowdedness of commuter trains during those hours is a social issue. In a train having multiple cars coupled together, there are many cases where a degree of crowdedness differs depending on the position of the car. For example, JP 2002-193102A discloses a system for providing passengers with information of the degree of crowdedness acquired by a sensor installed in the car.